wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Bransvard Kilnfist
'''Bransvard Kilnfist '''is a dark iron dwarf that works primarily on behalf of the Thorium Brotherhood and the Ardent Circle as a chef for both organizations, while doubling as an armorsmith and a good old-fashioned asskicker. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Bransvard's early days other than what's been said by many other dark iron before their liberation from Ragnaros: a life of grim enslavement in the bowels of Shadowforge City. It's been said by some that even in his formative years, he took up pan and anvil to make what little food they had in Blackrock Mountain taste at least somewhat serviceable; anything from groundworms to scarabs and giant centipedes. That aside, to pass the time, the man honed his combat skills both with and without weaponry in small constructed arenas and rarely even the Ring of the Law. Oh, and get smashed off of lager. And barter for cigars, among other things when not pleasing the elemental lords. Miradeth Sometime during his hundredth year, a years-long friend - Miradeth Ironhammer - became his partner. They'd formed a close connection through their love for food and fighting, and even sparred many a time before their partnership became truly official. Twenty years after, the couple gave birth to a baby girl named Sigrun Ironfist. After the two left Shadowforge City in pursuit of a life together, they officially married under the gorge's sun. The Brotherhood's Betrayal When word of the Thorium Brotherhood's formation rung through the city, Bransvard knew that this was he and Miradeth's chance at freedom. As the Brotherhood gained traction and more dark iron were tasked with its destruction, the couple ventured out into the Gorge under the pretenses of raiding Thorium Point and ensuring its destruction. Instead, near-immediately, the couple both pledged their allegiance to Overseer Oilfist and promising that they would defend his organization from the Firelord and his army. Both proved themselves as worthy fighters, and Bransvard's passion for cooking came in particularly handy for the members of the Brotherhood that needed their bellies full of hearty food. Delving Into Shamanism At some point after the couple and their daughter helped the heroes of Azeroth banish Ragnaros from the mortal plain, Bransvard took a particular interest in the abilities of those he'd seen pass through the gorge as well as those who assaulted the Molten Core. They were known as shamans, those who commanded the elemental forces of nature to heal their allies and bring about a swift and painful end to their enemies. Rather than earn the respect of the elements or bargain with them, Bransvard instead found it more within his character to outright control them, bending them to his will as the Taunka did. Whether it was out of malice or vengeance is unclear; regardless, he quickly came to combine his warrior strength with the power of the elements at his fingertips, and with that, used it at full force to defend those he loved and crush those he reviled. Physical Appearance Past the commonalities of other dark iron - the red eyes, the fiery beards, and the soot-colored skin - not much stands out about the man, save for his perpetually-bald head and the tattoo that covers it. He has a particularly thick nose ring that pierces his septum, and two iron bands that keep separate two parts of his beard. It's clear that he's at least got a semblance of style in spite of his middle-aged appearance. Wardrobe-wise, he's usually wearing a tabard over his shirtless chest that signifies the Thorium Brotherhood with a short cape clipped to it; waist-down is half a set of plate armor with chainmail parts. On each side of his waist sits a twin set of gunaxes, axes that double as a pair of small blunderbusses. External Links Bransvard's Armory Page Sonebee's DeviantArt (the artist for the dwarf) Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Shaman